Arendelle Middle School
by Baselisk Bubbles
Summary: Set in modern day, the Frozen crew are attending Arendelle Middle School. Elsa is the smart girl that has no friends, but will all that change when her long time crush asks her out? And why is Anna's boyfriend, Hans, acting so weird around Elsa? [Kristanna] (Kinda maybe not unless there's a sequel) May include some Disney camos.
1. Prolouge

**This is my first Fanfic, so don't judge. It's set in middle school cause I'm not in high school yet. I've still got 3 1/2 months and a whole summer break. :)**

* * *

Arendelle Middle School Fanfic Prolouge

Anna felt her excitement wash over her as she looked out the bus window. "Arendelle Middle School."she thought to herself, "I'm in middle school now!"

She sat up a bit straighter and looked over at Elsa, who had been sitting rather queen like beside her for the whole bus ride. "First day of school Elsa! Aren't you excited?"

Elsa smiled and said,"yes, but it's not as new for me. Now, do you know where your home room is? Do you have your schedule? Can you remember the code to your locker? Be sure to turn it twice right before you..."

"Elsa!" Anna said, interrupting her, "I'll be fine. I can find my way around. And if I get lost, I can always ask someone."

Elsa thought back to her first day. She had been so worried she would get lost, but everything had worked out. She hoped Anna would have the same luck. She looked over at Anna, who had resumed looking out the window, and couldn't help but wonder at her carefree attitude. Anna was so unlike her.

Anna felt her excitement grow as the bus neared Arendelle High School. When it stopped, she almost couldn't move from excitement. Elsa had to guide her out the bus, and then Anna started jumping around, looked at everything, and greeting random people, who looked at her rather strangely.

"First impressions Anna." Elsa whispered to her. Hopefully Anna wouldn't fudge anything up on her first day.

When they got inside, the teachers in the atrium shouted,"6th graders, go to the right hall! 7th and 8th graders, to the left!" Elsa looked at Anna. "Are you sure your gonna be alright?"

Anna replied,"Sure! What could happen!"

"With Anna, anything." Elsa thought as she smiled and walked down the left hallway, leaving Anna to skip down the right one into the belly of the school.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry, its been a super long time since I posted the prologue. I've been busy with school stuff, fandom stuff, and snow stuff. :)

* * *

Anna rushed through the hallway, bumping into people and causing quite a few of them to trip. She ran past one guy when he suddenly bent down to get at his locker, thrusting her into the hallway rush. She was just about to fall when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her upright. She looked upward into the face of her rescuer. "Glad I caught you." he said with a gleaming smile. (guess who it is yet? :))

Anna stuttered a bit and said,"Well, ya, I would have fallen, I mean, if you hadn't caught me, if, I got trampled..." She winced a bit at her rambling, then said rather quickly,"Anyway, my name's Anna. Anna Norsk."

The boy's eyes widened slightly, though Anna didn't notice. He replied,"I'm Hans Westergard. Are you Elsa's sister? You do look a bit like her..."

"Oh, yeah, I'm Elsa's sister..." Anna trailed off and ended up just staring at Hans...until the bell interrupted her thoughts." Oh no! I'm sorry, I gotta go. I have to go. I gotta go." She turned, as if she was leaving, then quickly turned back around, said "Bye!" and rushed to her next class.

Hans smiled after her and walked away. What an adorable young girl. And Elsa's sister too... He thought as he walked to class.

After school ended, Anna ran out of the classroom, eager to get home. Undisturbed by a teacher shouting,"No running in the hallway!", Anna raced through the people, reached the front, and remembered Elsa started her new after school job today. Looked like she was riding the bus home.

Boarding the big yellow beast, she saw all the seats were full. All except one next to, you guessed it, Hans Westergard. Anna sighed a bit, then asked,"Is this seat taken?"

Hans looked up at her and replied,"No. Come, sit down,"

Anna sat beside him nervously and looked at her hands as the bus driver started talking into his little microphone. He said,"Is everyone seated? Good. Now, y'all get acquainted with the person your sitting with. There are gonna be your seats for the entire first quarter."

Anna sighed, but then she thought, this isn't so bad. Hans is pretty cute, and he's very nice. Suddenly, the bus started, interrupting Anna's thoughts. It pulled out of the school parking lot and rolled down the road towards the first stop.


	3. Chapter 2

As Anna rode home on the bus, having a grand time talking to Hans, Elsa was walking to her new after school job at the local ice cream shop, Wandering Oaken's Ice Cream Shop and Bakery. She was going to work as the ice cream scooper. Or at least she thought so. As Elsa walked up to Oaken's, she noticed there was another guy there that she had seen around school. He was a loner that always wore a reindeer hat. She didn't know him very well, but he seemed nice. Elsa and the boy looked at each other, then at Oaken. He said,"Now, you both will be working the ice cream shop while Snow works the Bakery. You will be working together a lot of the time, so don't argue. Elsa, you start at the cash register, and Kristoff, you start scooping. We open in five minutes. Go! Go! Go!" Oaken went over to instruct Snow, while Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other.

Finally Elsa said,"Hello, my name's Elsa"

"I'm Kristoff." Kristoff said rather gruffly.

"I've seen you around school, I think. Are you in my grade?"

"No, I'm in 6th, but I'm kind of a loner. With Sven, of course." He gestured to his hat."

"You...call your hat Sven?"

"Yeah. I've had him ever since i was a baby. He's my best friend. Since I...don't really have any friends." Kristoff looked away dejectedly.

Elsa felt a bit sorry for him, but before she could say anything, Oaken shouted over at them,"Opening up shop now! Get into place!" As the customers came in, Elsa and Kristoff rushed to do their separate jobs, barely having any time to talk to each other. Eventually, the river of customers slowed to a trickle, and Elsa was able to ask,"So why don't you have any friends?"

Kristoff replied,"Well, people think I'm kinda weird, cause of my hat."

"It's a very nice hat."

"Heh. Thanks."

They continued working until Oaken called for them to stop. "Day over! Shop is closed! You can go home now!" Elsa grabbed her stuff and waited outside for her mom to pick her up.

Kristoff walked past her, stopped, and turned back."Your ok, you know that?"

Elsa laughed a bit, then held out her fist for a fist bump."Ice bros?"

"Ice bros." Kristoff bumped her fist, then started walking home.

...

Elsa looked around as she entered their house. There was no telling where Anna could be. She took a lot of opportunities to scare Elsa when they were in the house alone. Their parents were not there a lot of the time, as they both worked full time jobs. Elsa would have to start bicycling home soon. Anna jumped out from behind the couch, shouting "Surprise!", and startling Elsa out of her thoughts.

"Anna! You scared me!" Elsa gasped."So, how was your first day of school? Did you find any friends? Who did you sit with at lunch?"

"Well, it was good. My teachers are ok, I did meet a boy in the hallway, and I sat with some nice girls at lunch."

"Oh, who did you meet?"

"Some boy named Hank Winterfarg, I think. In the hallway, I was gonna fall, but he caught me! I'm pretty sure he's in my grade. He seemed really nice!" Anna looked at her sister, expecting her to be smiling, but instead, Elsa was frowning.

"Do you mean Hans Westergard? Anna, Hans is bad news. He may seem nice, but I'm sure he's not."

"Well do you know him?"

"...No, but..."

"Well then you shouldn't be one to talk." Anna huffed a bit, then crossed her arms and looked away, biting her lip. Elsa sighed. It had been a long day for both of them."Never mind. Just... Be careful around Hans."

"Fine." Anna huffed."I'm gonna go to my room." She stomped up the stairs and slammed the door. Elsa sighed again. She and Anna didn't argue very often. She could only hope this would blow over by morning.


	4. Chapter 3

**I am so so so so so so so sorry that i haven't updated at all in forever, but i was super busy, and kinda pushed this fanfiction website to the back of my mind. But, now I've got the fanfiction craze again, so i'll update more frequently. Also, I was putting this fanfic on Instagram, but nobody was reading it, so now it is solely written for ! Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

The next day, Elsa rode the bus to school alone. Anna had gone before she got up. As Elsa stepped off the bus, she glanced around her, and saw... Jason. She sighed a bit, and glanced away. She had had a crush on Jason since 6th grade, when they sat together in science. Now, she was certain he had forgotten all about her. She would constantly stare at him during class, as he was in TAG science with her. But, even though he was smart, he was also very athletic, and played many sports. He was, seemingly, perfect. Elsa started walking inside, careful to keep him in her sight, when Jason walked away from his friends and towards her. Elsa almost stopped walking in surprise, but managed to keep her legs moving. Jason fell in time beside her. "Hey! You're Elsa, right?"

"Y-yeah." Elsa stuttered. He did remember her!

"I don't see you much anymore. What's up with that?"

"Well, I am in your TAG Science class."

"Really? Huh. Well, nice seeing you Elsa! Bye!"

"Uh...Goodbye!" Elsa was floating on air. He had talked to her! He said it was nice seeing her! Elsa's happy mood was slightly weighed down when she remembered Anna. Elsa knew she could hold a big grudge. She'd just have to apologize to Anna later.

* * *

Anna stomped through the hallways, huffing as she went. She was in a bad mood, and she didn't care who knew it. As she was stomping along, she bumped into Hans. Immediately, she started blushing. Hans greeted her, then said, "So, after school, do you maybe wanna come with me to Cupcake Place?"

"Sure! I love cupcakes! But chocolates better. I mean, better than cupcakes in my opinion at least! Maybe I'll get a chocolate cupcake! That'd be good! Feel free to stop me at any time."

Hans chuckled. "It was cute. So, I'll see you after school?"

"Yeah! Totally!" Anna smiled after him, then realized she was gonna be late if she didn't hurry up.

At lunch, Anna sat with the same girls she did before. They were really nice, very weird and most of the time super hyper. She liked them. Anna sat down at the lunch table. "Hey Punzie, Hey Merida, hey Ariel!"

"Sup Anna?" Merida replied. "We were just talking about having a sleepover this weekend! Wanna come?"

"Sure! That sounds awesome!"

"It always is."

"Soo... Do you guys know who Hans Westergard is?"

Ariel looked up from her food. "Oh, yeah! He's kinda cute, I guess."

Punzie leaned in."I heard he has twelve brothers"

"Twelve brothers?!" Anna was horrified. Imagine putting up with twelve Elsas! "That must be terrible for him! How do his parents keep up with all of their kids?"

Ariel scoffed. "I have six sisters. Can you imagine having to share a bathroom with them?"

Merida smirked "To be fair, you only have to share with three of them."

"It's still really hard!"

Anna quickly butted in, not wanting the conversation to get off track. "Well, the thing is, Hans asked me out today. I think." The other girls stared at her for a second, and then erupted into noise and exclamation. "Guys, GUYS! All he did was ask if I wanted to come to Cupcake Palace with him. After school. Today."

Rapunzel looked worried, "Today? Isn't that a bit... I dunno, short notice?"

"Punzie! It'll be fine. I just have to text my parents. They won't mind! They don't pay that much attention to my life anyway..."

"It's ok, Anna. We don't have great parents either." Merida smiled. "My mom is always trying to make me the perfect lady."

Ariel joined in, "My dad doesn't really know how to manage our family since our mom died when I was a baby. He never really understands his teenage daughters' needs at all."

"Ariel! You're not a teenager!"

"I'm a preteen! It's the same thing!" Their argument was cut short by the bell. As they got up and threw their food away, Ariel smiled at Anna. "I'm sure your date will go wonderfully. Good luck!"

Anna smiled back. "Thanks!"

* * *

After school, Anna quickly called her parents, explaining the situation, but strategically leaving out Hans. She hung up and smiled, then quickly walked to the Cupcake Palace and waited. After a few seconds, Hans showed up, smiling and as charming as ever. They walked inside together, and looked at the assortment of cupcakes spread out before them. Anna was excited, until she remembered she hadn't brought any money with her. She sighed and turned away from the display case. Hans noticed, and asked, "What's wrong Anna?"

"I didn't bring any money with me."

"That's ok, I'll buy you a cupcake."

"You will?" Anna looked up into his eyes, and then hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She pulled away and peered over the display case, looking at the rainbow of cupcakes spread before her. "I'll take... That double chocolate one! Yeah!" Hans smiled, and ordered a red velvet cupcake. They went and sat at a table outside. Anna ate her cupcake, feeling kinda awkward.

Hans finally broke the ice. "So, do you like middle school?"

"Yeah, I guess. The lockers are kinda weird, and I have to make completely new friends, but its all fun!"

"Hans smiled. "I didn't have any friends at the beginning, but then I met my best friend. He's in 8th grade, but we still hang out after school."

"Oh, cool! My sister might know him. She's in 8th grade, although you probably know that, cause I might have told you. I don't remember. What's his name?"

"Jason."

They lapsed into silence again until Anna picked up the conversation. "Do you have any siblings?" Punzie had said he had twelve, but she wanted to hear it from him.

Hans chuckled. "I have twelve older brothers."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Three of them pretended I was invisible for three years."

"That's awful!" Hans shrugged. "That's what brothers do."

"And sisters. Me and Elsa were really close when we were little, but one day she just shut me out and I never knew why."

Hans took Anna's hand. "I would never shut you out." Anna smiled, and Love is an Open Door, a song by Anya Norwich feat. Hansel Guard, came over the radio as they looked into each other's eyes.

Hans said, "Anna, I really like you even though I haven't known you that long, so will you go out with me?" (Typical middle school relationship :P)

Anna gasped, and immediately said, "Yes!" They both smiled shyly and continued to talk until Anna had to leave.


	5. Chapter 4

As Elsa exited Oaken's shop, excited about the prospect of getting her first paycheck in a month, she noticed Jason leaning against the wall just outside the door. (He's not stalking her) She blinked in surprise, then smiled hesitantly and said hi. Jason smiled back at her, and followed her as she walked to the bike rack and unlocked her bike. He leaned against the wall again casually and started talking to Elsa. "Wassup, babe? Do you wanna walk to the frozen yogurt shop after school with me sometime? We can hang out. It'll be fun!"

Elsa couldn't get over the fact that he called her babe, so it took a few moments for her stricken brain to process the rest of his sentence. "Uh, y-yeah. Sure, that sounds…" She took a deep breath "That sounds wonderful. I don't have to work on Fridays, so maybe then?"

"Great! Can you give me your phone number so I can text you?"

"Uhh, yes. Sure!"

They exchanged phone numbers and then Jason said goodbye and walked towards a black Honda Civic parked near the shop. Elsa watched him get in and ride away with who appeared to be his dad. She shook her platinum blonde haired head in disbelief and got on her bike, riding away in the opposite direction.

* * *

When Elsa got home, she could hear Anna humming to herself as she danced around the kitchen, evidentially trying to make dinner, but obviously not succeeding, as the pot on the stove was about to boil over and there was a ton of uncooked spaghetti strewn all over the floor. Anna didn't look up when Elsa walked into the kitchen, carefully stepping over the spaghetti and turning the stove off. Only when Elsa tapped her on the shoulder did Anna turn around and grin. "ELSA!" She shouted, nearly blowing Elsa's eardrum out as she cringed.

"Hello, Anna."

"Elsa! I'm so glad to see you! I have a ton of stuff to tell you! Oh, Wait… I'm supposed to be mad at you!"

"Anna! It's ok. I'm sorry about yesterday. I might have overreacted a bit. It's just that his brothers always talk about how mean and cunning he is and I thought…"

"Well, I'm glad you're ok with him, because we may or may not be dating."

Now it was Elsa's turn to blow Anna's eardrums out. "WHAT?"

"WellhekindainvitedmetotheCupcakePalaceafterschoolandiwentwithhimanditwasfun." Anna said in one breath.

"Anna! Slow down for god's sake!"

"Um… He invited me to the Cupcake Palace after school and I went with him and he bought me a cupcake and we talked and he asked me to be his girlfriend and Love is an Open Door was playing in the background, not intentionally I don't think, but it was so romantic!"

"Wait, so you didn't ride the bus? How did you get home?"

"I walked."

"For how long?"

"Umm, 45 minutes?"

Elsa sighed. "Anna, you can't walk home by yourself. You're only 11. If you're going to do this again, you should take your bike, or call Mom or Dad."

"Sooooo I have your permission to date Hans?"

"Fine. Yes."

"Yay! Thank you! You're the best sister ever! I love you!"

"Love you too. Now, help me clean up this mess. Do you want to order pizza?"

"Yeah! I'll go call Tadashi!"

Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes. You know you eat pizza way too often when you know the guy that works the phone during dinnertime by name.

Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang, interrupting the sisters from their homework-induced daze. They both ran for the door. Anna got to it first, after Elsa remembered that they had to actually pay for the pizza when she was halfway to the door and ran back to get money. Anna paused for a minute to catch her breath before opening the door and grinning at the tall, black haired boy wearing a baseball cap that was holding a box of delicious smelling pizza. A few moments later Elsa appeared, holding a few crisp dollar bills. She greeted the pizza boy. "Hey, Tadashi!"

"Hey Anna and Elsa!" Tadashi said, handing them the pizza box and taking the money. "What's up?"

Anna grinned. "WELL… I got a boyfriend!"

Tadashi smiled back at Anna. "Oh really! That's awesome! What's his name?"

"Hans Westerguard." Elsa butted in. "Hiro might know him. He's in Anna's grade."

A shadow passed over Tadashi's face. "Hans Westerguard?" He said, looking worried. "Oh, yeah. Hiro's told me about him. He said Hans is mean and annoying. You better watch out, Anna."

Anna frowned a bit, then dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Oh, Hans is great! He's just a big sweetheart and nobody knows it."

"Still Anna, be careful."

"I will, I will."

Elsa interrupted them. "Thanks for the pizza, Tadashi!"

"Anytime! See you later." Tadashi smiled at them, then started walking back to the pizza car.

They waved, then shut the door and set the pizza box on the kitchen counter. Anna grabbed a slice, took a bite, and chewed it thoughtfully before turning to Elsa and asking, "Do you think Hans is really as mean and annoying as everyone says he is?"

Elsa sighed. "I don't know, Anna, I don't know him. Why don't you ask the people you sit with at lunch? They probably know more about him than I do."

"Thanks, Els." Anna smiled. "I will do that. So, do you want to eat instead of just standing there?"

"Oh, yeah. Now go do your homework."

Anna pouted. "Fine."

* * *

**Hey guys! It's me again! So, I have decided that for my grand re-coming back to this website, I will update a chapter a day for this entire week! Yep, that's right! One chapter everyday, starting today and going until Saturday. Then, the schedule will be one chapter a week, unless this fic gets really popular, then maybe it'll be two chapters a week. Well, I'm rambling, so goodbye and see you tomorrow! :)**

**-D&amp;ATF (My new signature, I guess :P)**


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning, Anna woke up with her hair in a giant mess, as usual. She could hear Elsa getting lunch in the kitchen below. Their parents had already gone to work, per usual, so Anna literally rolled out of bed with a thump and laid on the floor, still wrapped in her blankets. Eventually she had to get up, and when she got off the floor and looked at the clock, Anna realized she only had twenty minutes to get ready for school and get to the bus stop! Why hadn't Elsa woken her up?

Anna quickly ran to the bathroom, haphazardly brushing her hair back into a very, very messy bun, and picking out some random clothes that probably didn't match. She ran down stairs, got her backpack, and grabbed some of the muffins that Elsa had made. She shouted to Elsa, who was calmly sitting there, eating her breakfast, "Come on, Elsa, let's go! We're gonna miss the bus!"

Elsa glanced at the clock. "Drat!" she said, grabbing her backpack and following Anna out the door and to the bus stop. They arrived just as the bus stopped, and got on the bus, sweating and out of breath. Anna, of course, sat next to Hans, and Elsa sat in the empty seat behind them.

Hans smiled at the redhead who was still breathing heavily beside him. "Did ya sleep in?"

Anna finally caught her breath. "Yeah. I should probably set my alarm next time."

"You probably should if you want to see this handsome face sitting beside you each morning." Hans gestured to his face.

Anna giggled. "Well, I do like your face."

Elsa mentally facepalmed listening to their conversation. Anna really needs to learn some flirting technique.

At lunch, Anna got some pizza and walked over to the table where her friends sat. She set her tray down and joined the conversation. At the moment, Ariel was talking to Rapunzel with great enthusiasm, flailing her arms around like she was conducting an orchestra. "…and then my dad was all like, nuh uh missy, you can't have your phone back until the end of the week, but it's so unfair because I didn't even do anything!"

Ariel kept talking as Merida greeted Anna. "Hey, Anna! Ariel's grounded again. It's kind of an annual thing."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. So, how has your day been?"

"Pretty good. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Merida laughed at the expression on Anna's face. "Ok, ok, go ahead."

"So, um, everybody keeps telling me that Hans is mean and annoying and that I shouldn't trust him. Do you think maybe he's lying to me?"

Ariel and Punzie had stopped talking and were listening to Anna. Rapunzel quickly replied, "I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe it's just some rumors being passed around."

Ariel pondered it for a moment, then said, "I don't know. I'll ask Arista. I think she's dating one of his brothers."

Anna giggled. "Wow, small world, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ariel smiled back, before the group of best friends continued their conversation until the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Elsa was at her locker, taking out all the books she needed for homework, when she felt a presence behind her. Turning around, she closed her locker and smiled at none other than Jason. He fell in beside her as they started walking out of the school. He grinned at her sheepishly and started talking. "Hey. How are you?"

Elsa giggled. "Um, good?"

"So, are you available for frozen yogurt this Friday?"

"Oh, uh, yeah! I'm free to do that, I guess. I'll bring my bike!"

"Cool. So, I'll see you Friday. Unless I see you in science."

"You'll probably see me in science sooner."

"Hehe, yeah." They approached the buses. Jason turned to her and said, "Well, my bus is in this direction. I'll see you later. Bye!" before walking away.

Elsa was still smiling when she got on the bus, sitting behind Anna once again. Hans hadn't arrived yet. Anna noticed that her sister was looking particularly happy today, so she turned around and immediately started grilling her. "Elsa, why are you smiling?"

Elsa tried to hide her smile, but it didn't work. "I'm not smiling."

"Yes you are, so what happened?" Anna gasped. "You got a boyfriend, didn't you! What's his name? Do I know him? Does Hans know him? What's he look like? Can I meet him?"

Elsa laughed. "Ok, ok! Calm down Anna! Yes, I do have a boyfriend, I think. His name is Jason, he's in my grade, and we're going on a date to the frozen yogurt place on Friday."

"Do you mean Brainfreeze?"

"Yeah, I think that's the place."

"Oh, and Hans knows Jason. He said that Jason was his best friend." Elsa frowned a little at this new piece of information, but Anna didn't notice and just kept talking. Suddenly, she gasped. "Ooh! I just had a great idea!"

It was at this point that Hans chose to arrive. "Hey guys. What's your great idea, Anna?"

Anna was so excited she could hardly talk straight. "Jason asked Elsa out and their going to have a date this Friday, and I think we should come with them! It can be like a double date!"

Hans grinned. "Yeah, that could be fun! I say we do it!"

Elsa sighed. "Ok, fine, you all can come along, but I should probably talk to Jason about it and see if he agrees to it."

"It's ok, I'll ask him." Hans said. "I'm hanging out with him after school anyway. "

Anna clapped her hands as the bus roared to life and started moving. "Well, it's decided then! Kind of. Ooh! I can't wait! The double date is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

**I am so so so sorry I didn't update yesterday, but it wasn't my fault. Blame for not working good and not letting me update! -.- Ugh, that was annoying. So, now i'm going to update twice today! Yay! But, the other chapter will probably be put up at like, 10 PM or be really short because I still need to write it! :P So, I will go do that now. Bye!**

**-D&amp;ATF**


	7. Chapter 6

The rest of the week passed by so slowly, it seemed as if Friday would never come. But, eventually the day of the double date arrived, and both sisters found themselves waking up bright and early. Elsa was genuinely surprised when she encountered Anna in the kitchen, getting herself a bowl of cereal. Waking up early and without a fit was a rarity for Anna, as Elsa had to go and wake her up herself quite frequently. Elsa soon got over her shock though, and said slyly, "I see you got up early."

Anna grinned and spun around in circles, still holding the box of cereal. Elsa quickly reached over and grabbed it out of her hand. "Be careful, Anna You don't want to spill anything."

Anna stopped spinning, looked over at her sister, and grinned. "Sorry, Elsa. I'm just really excited! Todays the day of the double date!"

Elsa couldn't' help but smile back at her. "I know, but we need to hurry or we're going to miss the bus, and then you won't be able to sit next to Hans, and he'll think you bailed on him."

"Oh, Hans would never think I bailed on him." Anna said dreamily. "He would understand. But, you're right. We should probably hurry up and eat."

After school, they all met up at Elsa's locker and waited for her to get her stuff out. She giggled to herself, slightly flustered because they were staring at her. The group of laughing couples walked along the sidewalk and across the road, joining the other people that had the same idea. By the time they got to Brainfreeze, the place was very crowded. They joined the line of people and waited to get their frozen yogurt. While they waited, they conversed about random things, and watched the people all around them.

Eventually, the yogurt was bought, and the couples settled down around a table. All was quiet except for the talking of people around them until Anna took it upon herself to start a conversation. She grinned and asked, "So! Isn't this fun! How was everyone's day?"

Hans smiled. "It felt like it would never end."

Anna nudged him. "Well, we're here now aren't we?"

"Yeah." Elsa glanced over at Jason. He glanced back at her, than looked in her bowl. "What flavor did you get?" he asked.

"It's a mixture of chocolate cake and vanilla bean."

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, it's delicious!"

"Cool."

They all fell into silence again. Hans looked around the circle and decide to break the ice. "So, why don't we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Elsa asked, intrigued.

Hans explained the rules. "We go around the circle and say one thing about ourselves, and what our favorite movie is."

"Is this one of those ice breaker games that all the teachers play on the first day of school? "Jason asked, narrowing his eyes.

"…no."

"Hmm. This is stupid." Jason muttered under his breath.

Anna waved her hand around. "Oh! Oh! I'll go first! Ok, so I really like chocolate…"

"Oh, really? I couldn't guess." Hans said, pointedly looking into Anna's bowl of chocolate frozen yogurt with chocolate chips on top.

Anna giggled and gently hit him on the arm, before continuing. "And, my favorite movie is Rise of the Guardians."

Elsa went next. "Um, I can draw really good snowflakes, and my favorite movie is Rise of the Guardians also."

Hans smirked. "Well, I have twelve older brothers, and my favorite movie is A Bug's Life."

"Well, I guess I'm last!" Jason said. "So, I used to be able to do a flip on a trampoline, but then I grew, and my favorite movie is Inside Out."

The ice being sufficiently broken, Anna and Hans started talking about the best way to make a sandwich, while Elsa and Jason started talking. Jason smiled at her, but the smile never reached his eyes. Elsa didn't notice.

"So, have you always worn glasses?" Jason asked.

Elsa stuttered. "Uh, kind of. Since third grade. Why do you ask?"

He ignored her question. "Do you have contacts?"

"Yes, but I never wear them."

"You should start wearing contacts. You'd look prettier."

"Oh, ok. I'll keep that in mind."

Jason shook his head. "No, why don't you start wearing them every day?"

"Every day? Why?"

"Well, you want to be my girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Well, all I'm saying is that you would look better without glasses."

"Ok, yeah, I guess I could start wearing contacts every day. Maybe I do look prettier without glasses."

"See, now you're getting it!" Jason smiled at her, then got the attention of Anna and Hans. "Ok, sorry, but I gotta go. I've got a dentist appointment or something. You all still enjoy yourselves." He leaned over and hugged Elsa. "Bye!"

Elsa watched him walk across the parking lot to the same black Honda Civic and drive away. She started gathering her things and threw her empty frozen yogurt container away. Turning to Anna and Hans, who were watching her, she said, "I'm gonna go too. I'll feel like a third wheel on your date. Be careful bicycling home, Anna. You all can still have fun. I have homework to do. Goodbye!"

Elsa left, getting on her bike and pedaling away in the direction of their house. Anna and Hans stared after her for a few minutes, until Anna turned to Hans and broke the silence by asking, "So, do you think it's better to put turkey on a sandwich first or to put cheese on first?"

* * *

**This is crap, but I literally finished it ten minutes ago, and then wouldn't let me update, and I was all set to send an email to them outlining the problem, and then it started working again, so that was weird.**

**Also, next chapter will be the sleepover with Merida, Punzie, and Ariel, so that'll be fun. I literally have nothing planned, i'm just gonna write it and see how it goes. Also, I have realized that for them, all of this happened in the first week of school. *_* Talk about an eventful week! So, i'm hopefully going to try to spread the plot around evenly, and you and me will just have to live with the continuity errors I made when I first created this fanfic. Anyways, goodnight to all of ya'll, and I will see you tomorrow. Hopefully. :)**

**-D&amp;ATF**


	8. Chapter 7

Anna was really excited. It was her first middle school sleepover with her new friends that she'd only known a week. It was about two hours after school had ended, and she was scrambling around, trying to find all the things she needed for the sleepover. "Let's see… Sleeping bag, pillow, toothbrush, pajamas… What else?"

Elsa was standing and watching Anna run around. She smiled, then shouted, "You'll need a bag to put everything in!"

Anna stopped in her tracks. "A bag. Right. Is there one in here?" She peeking into a closet. "Nope. What about here… Aha! Found one!"

Elsa shook her head, smiling. She handed Anna her phone, then ushered her out the door where their mom was waiting to take her to Rapunzel's house. They stayed silent in the car, but once they arrived, Anna's mom turned to her and said, "Have a good time, ok sweetie? I love you!"

Anna smiled. "Love you too, mom." She hopped out of the car and waved as her mom drove away, then walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. Merida answered the door and grinned, then turned and yelled back into the house, "Guys, she's here!"

Punzie appeared behind her, and said, "Come on in, Anna. We're ordering pizza!"

"Ok!" Anna said happily. She followed Merida and Rapunzel across the house and into the basement, still carrying her stuff.

Ariel looked up from the movie she was watching when they entered the room. She gestured at Anna to sit on the couch. Anna put her stuff down beside everyone else's and sat on the sofa between Ariel and Merida. Rapunzel sat on the floor. After about ten minutes into the movie, without moving her eyes from the screen, Anna whispered, "What movie is this?"

Merida whispered back. "Paper Towns."

* * *

The doorbell rang, shocking them out of their movie watching reverie. Punzie quickly paused the movie, and they all followed Anna upstairs and to the door, reaching it before Rapunzel's mother could even get out of the kitchen. Anna opened the door and saw a familiar boy wearing a baseball cap. "Tadashi!" she yelled, scaring him slightly.

"Hey, Anna! Fancy meeting you here." Tadashi replied.

"Hold on a second!" Merida said, gesturing to Anna. "You know the pizza guy?"

Anna shrugged. "Well, you could say we order pizza a lot. Also, he's Hiro's brother."

The group of girls let out a collective, "Oh."

"Well, thanks for the pizza!" Rapunzel said, grabbing the box and handing Tadashi some money. The girls all let out their own goodbyes.

"Goodbye! Say hi to Hiro for me!"

"Bye, Tadashi!"

"I like your hat!"

Tadashi looked back and waved, before getting into the car and driving away. The group of girls trooped back downstairs to finish the movie and eat pizza.

* * *

"So, what do you all usually do during sleepovers, besides watch movies and eat pizza?"

The movie had ended, so all of them were just relaxing on the couch talking. Merida had somehow managed to turn herself all the way around so that her feet laid across the back of the couch and her head was almost touching the floor.

"Well…" she said, turning herself back around so that she was sitting upright. "Usually we play games, like typical sleepover games. Truth or Dare, Never have I ever, stuff like that. Sometimes we do other things, though. One time we played manhunt in the backyard, in the dark, without flashlights. It was terrifying, but also really fun. But, most of the time during sleepovers we just hang out and talk about our lives."

Anna seemed satisfied with that answer. They continued talking for a few moments until Ariel stood up and proclaimed, "I think we should play a game!"

"Ok!" Punzie said, standing up also. "What should we play?"

Merida looked out the basement window. "It's too light outside for manhunt, and it's not to our eleven o'clock curfew yet…"

Anna looked startled. "We have to be inside by eleven?"

"No, we have to be on the property by eleven." Merida said. "We can go anywhere we want in the woods, but usually we make it back inside by one in the morning."

"What's the latest you all have stayed up?"

Merida thought a bit. "Um, I think about five o'clock in the morning. Yeah, probably around five or five thirty."

"Wow."

Rapunzel interrupted their conversation. "We decided what to play since you all were busy. Let's play 20 questions"

* * *

About a million questions later, they were without a game to play once again. So, Merida said, "Hey, it's dark enough to play manhunt! C'mon! Let's go!"

Ariel quickly took over. "Ok, so who wants to be the person being chased first?"

Nobody raised their hand. Ariel looked around at everybody and sighed. "Fine, Anna's the person being chased. She's the newest."

"What do I have to do?" Anna asked, slightly scared.

Merida put a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Relax! It's just like hide and seek, but in reverse, and with a cooler title. All you gotta do is run and hide and try not to get caught. Ok?"

"Ok, do I go now?"

"Yeah, go! We'll count."

Anna ran into the woods, trying to make as little noise as possible, while the remaining girls got into a group huddle and started counting loudly. The woods were dark at night, and Anna was kind of scared, but she still found a rock to hide behind. In the distance, the shouts of "We're coming to get you!" were heard, and the game began.

The rustling of leaves and the stomping of feet echoed through the forest. Anna peeked around the rock, trying to see if anyone was approaching her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone jumped behind the rock and yelled, "Aha!"

Anna screamed and ran, not stopping to see who the person was. She made it back to the house and turned around to see Punzie run out of the woods. She ran towards Anna, and Anna, having nowhere to go, runs around the front of the house and jumps on the porch. Rapunzel rounded the corner, and stopping, seeing Anna on the porch. She smiled and yelled, "You won!" before turning in the direction of the woods and shouting, "You can come out now, she won!"

The rest of the girls came out of the woods and congratulated Anna, before starting another game of manhunt.

They played a few more rounds, but eventually they got tired and went inside. Rather than playing more games, they watched movies until early in the morning and fell asleep watching Lilo and Stitch.

The next morning, nobody woke up until noon.

* * *

**Yay! So that's another chapter! It's only a filler, but for some reason, it's the longest chapter so far in this fanfic. ^.^ I might end up updating twice tomorrow, or just not updating on Saturday because I have to travel to Virginia that day, and I will have sucky/no wifi. There is no good wifi in Virginia, to my knowledge. Idk, i'll just have to see how it goes. But, I will be updating tomorrow, so see you then!**

**-D&amp;ATF :)**


	9. Chapter 8

The dreaded day arrived, Monday, when everybody had to descend back into the pits of hell and take a little bit of it home with them in the form of homework. Per usual for a Monday, nobody was in a good mood, so it was little wonder that Elsa was bicycling very grumpily through the heat of the day to go to work. She swung open the door and took her backpack off, setting it behind the counter. Kristoff was already there, ready for the evening rush, brandishing his ice cream scooper like a sword.

He looked over at Elsa and asked, "What's wrong?"

Elsa sighed, putting her head in her hands. "Nothing, just… Mondays."

"Ah." Kristoff said, completely understanding. "Mondays suck."

"Yeah."

"Alright everybody!" Oaken said, coming over to check on them. "Are you ready? Good. Rush hour starting in five minutes, approximately."

* * *

As Kristoff and Elsa worked beside of each other, they chatted.

"I didn't know you were in band." Kristoff commented as they scooped ice cream and handed it to customers.

Elsa shrugged. "I've played flute since sixth grade, but this year was the first year I've been in symphonic band. I'm not really that good."

"Well, the purpose of band is to have fun!" Kristoff shrugged. "At least that's how I see it. I only play trombone."

"Trombone's still pretty cool."

They worked in silence until Kristoff started talking again. "Not to sound creepy, but I happened to be at the frozen yogurt place on Friday, and I saw you all sitting there. Is the redhead girl your sister?"

Elsa looked surprised. "Oh, uh yeah, that's my sister, and it's ok, that's not too creepy. We were on a double date."

"Jason is your boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah, I think. We did technically go on a date, so I guess I'm his girlfriend."

"Well, you should probably find out for sure."

"Well, yeah, I guess."

More silence until Kristoff suddenly said, "Oh! I just noticed you're not wearing your glasses! Did you get contacts?"

"Well, I had contacts but I've started wearing them regularly now."

"Why?"

Elsa looked away. "I look prettier without glasses."

"Who told you that?"

"Uh… nobody."

"You don't just change your style overnight for no reason. Everything has a logical reason for it."

"Alright, fine. Yes, Jason told me that."

"Ok." Kristoff said, dropping the conversation much to Elsa's surprise.

* * *

Eventually the day ended, and they closed up shop. Kristoff waited for Elsa to unlock her bike, then did the customary good bye. "Ice bros?" He asked, holding out his fist for a fist bump.

Elsa smiled and touched her fist to his. "Ice bros."

Kristoff watched her pedal away, then stood there with his backpack, waiting for his mom to pick him up. While he waited, he wondered about Anna. She had been pretty cute, but she had a boyfriend, and was in sixth grade.

His mom, Bulda honked her horn, interrupting his thoughts. Bluda was short and squat and round, much like a burrito in person form. She was also what people called, a character, which meant that she was sassy and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. The purple ends of her hair showed that she had style. But, all Kristoff knew was his mom and that's all he's ever known.

He walked around the van and got in the passenger door, and she started the car, moving away from the restaurant. "You were pretty deep in thought back there." Bulda commented. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, um just stuff. Work, school, you know."

"What about that girl that you work with that you were telling me about? What was her name? Elise? Elizabeth?"

"Elsa. I guess I was thinking about her a bit."

"Ooh!" Bulda said, raising an eyebrow.

Kristoff blushed. "No, Mom! Not like that! I don't like her like that. We're just friends. But, her sister is kind of cute."

"Oh really? What's her name?"

"Anna. But, she's in sixth grade. That's a problem."

Bulda waved her hand dismissively. "That's not a problem. Just wait a few years. Once you graduate from college you can date someone ten years older than you and nobody will say anything. At least not to your face."

Kristoff grinned. "It's ok, Mom. But, thanks."

"Anytime my dear." She pulled into the driveway of a big, old looking house with toys, some of which haven't been used in years, strewn all over the front yard. They got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"I made spaghetti if you want some." Bulda said, taking out her keys and unlocking the door.

Kristoff shook his head. "I'll get some later, I have to go do homework."

"Alright." Bulda opened the door and they entered the house.

* * *

**Well, I'm actually traveling today, so I'm in a car. And i'm still on my laptop... *_* So, I'm going to watch a ton of old Disney movies now on my crappy hotspot wifi. I probably wont update today or the entire weekend, so i'm calling this the end of the one chapter per day week! Yay! Next time i'm doing that, I'm going to write at least two chapters in advance to save me a lot of stress. Now I will update once every week. Luv ya'll! see you next week! **

**-D&amp;ATF :)**


	10. Chapter 9

As the weeks passed, Elsa and Anna slipped back into the routine of school. Elsa worked at Oaken's almost every day after school, and Anna enjoyed riding the bus home with Hans. Sleepovers with Merida, Ariel, and Rapunzel were kind of an annual thing, and Anna went to Rapunzel's house every Friday after school.

One day Elsa was at her locker when Jason walked up behind her and leaned against the locker beside her. "Hey, Elsa." he said. "You look very pretty without glasses."

Elsa blushed. He had called her pretty! "Oh, well thank you!"

"Also, I heard you were running for student council president." Her boyfriend said in a slightly disapproving tone. "Don't you think that's kind of nerdy?"

"Well, kind of, but I want to help the school, and they have free food."

"Maybe you shouldn't run."

"It's too late, I've already turned my application in."

"Hmm." Jason didn't seem to like this, Elsa noted.

She deftly tried to change the subject. "So, how was your football game?"

"Pretty good. I can't wait to get into high school, where they actually take football seriously."

"Well, it's only middle school football, you can't expect that much from them."

"I guess not." Suddenly, Jason's face brightened, as if he had gotten an idea. "Hey, why don't you come to some of our games?"

Elsa sighed. "I can't! I'm in all TAG classes, so I've got way too much homework, and I have to do the student council thing, and…"

"No, you should!" Jason said, interrupting her. "You're my girlfriend right?"

"Yes!" Elsa said hastily.

"Then you have to come support me, cheer me on from the sidelines, stuff like that!"

"I don't know…"

"Elsa." Jason took her hands in his. "Please? You're my girlfriend."

Elsa couldn't resist that face. He was so cute! "Alright, fine."

"Yes!" Jason smiled the rest of the way to his next class, the smile eventually turning into something a little bit diabolical looking as he sat down.

* * *

Once again, Elsa was feeling conflicted as she scooped ice cream and handed it to customers. Having been alone most of his middle school life, Kristoff had become very good at reading people, so of course he noticed and confronted her about it. "Is it Jason again?"

Elsa sighed for perhaps the hundredth time that day. "Yes. He wants me to go to his football games and support him, like a true girlfriend."

"Did he actually say, like a true girlfriend?"

"No, but it felt like it. It felt like he was accusing me of not being there for him, and of not being… I don't know, worthy enough to be his girlfriend."

"Sounds frustrating."

Elsa buried her face in her hands. "You have no idea."

"Maybe he wants to introduce you to his friends."

"His friends aren't really my type."

"And he is?"

Elsa stayed silent for a moment, thinking. "Yes, I'm sure of it. He likes me." she said, forcing all doubts to the back of her mind. Kristoff just stayed silent, watching her.

Eventually he spoke. "Ok."

At the end of the day, Kristoff said to Elsa as they walked outside. "If you ever need me, just text me."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks. Ice bros?"

"Ice bros." Kristoff said, fist bumping her, and then watching as she rode away on her bike.

* * *

**Ok, I said I would update every week... but then life happened. I literally wrote this yesterday and haven't had time to upload it until today, but here it is! It's kinda short though. So, I'm going to try and update this on Fridays so i have the entire week to write a chapter. Also, it's really hard because i'm writing this on my computer, which I usually only have time to use for homework, but i will figure out a way. I just need to work it out. Be patient. :)**

**-D&amp;ATF**


	11. Chapter 10

It was lunchtime, the most dreaded class all day. Elsa had never really tried to make friends, so as a result she usually sat alone. Today though, Elsa decided to look around the cafeteria instead of going immediately to the emptiest table, something she rarely did. There were the usual groups of kids sitting together. The jocks, the assorted popular girls and boys, the 6th graders who were sitting together because they didn't know anybody, the nerdy boys, and the unpopular girls (A group of people she probably could fit into if she tried) were all sitting together. However, as she scanned the cafeteria, she noticed one person sitting alone.

Kristoff jumped when Elsa put her tray down in the space next to him. "Hey," she said, sitting down beside him.

"Hey," he replied. "I didn't know we had the same lunch."

"Well, I never really tried to interact with anyone or make friends at lunchtime."

"Why not? Lunch is the time to talk to people, to socialize!"

"Says the boy sitting by himself."

"Hey, I have friends. They just don't have the same lunch as me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Come to the library before school and you can meet them."

"We can go to the library before school?"

"Yeah!" Kristoff said. "You didn't know that?"

Elsa shook her head. "No."

"Well, just come down any time after 8:20, and you can hang out, check out books, read books, return books…"

Elsa laughed. "Okay, I get it. You know, it's funny that I never knew that."

"Well, what do you usually do before school?

"Read in the cafeteria."

"Cool." Silence came between them. Elsa got out her book and started reading.

"What book are you reading?" Kristoff asked, trying to keep the conversation going. Elsa lifted up the cover so he could see it, then resumed reading. "I haven't read that book. Is it good?"

Elsa stared at him in astonishment. "You haven't read Harry Potter?"

Kristoff looked sheepish. "No."

"Tell me you at least watched the movies."

"I kinda haven't."

"Well," Elsa said, putting her bookmark in and closing the book. "We have to fix that."

"We do?"

"Yes. I'll make you a deal. I'll come to the library and meet your friends, and you check out and start reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. It's the first book in the series."

"Alright, deal." They shook hands. "So I suppose you're a part of the Harry Potter club too?"

"Yep. I'm probably going to force you to join after you read the books and watch all the movies."

"All of the movies?"

"Yep, all of them. But read the books first, the books are better."

"Alright." Kristoff took a big bite of his sandwich while they continued to talk.

* * *

Lunchtime for Anna was usually less lonely that it was for Elsa. Anna had her friends to sit with, and they sat together every day at the end of one of the tables. At the other end of the table sat a group of boys. They weren't popular in any way, but they were almost as good of friends as the girls. Often, Rapunzel looked in their direction, smiling, dropping out of the conversation to stare at one of the boys. Today, Anna noticed her doing it again and decided to call her out on it. "Hey Rapunzel, whatcha doing?"

Rapunzel snapped her head back. "Nothing."

Ariel snorted. "Nothing… Yeah right." She said, turning to Anna. "She's staring at Eugene Fitzherbert."

Punzie blushed. "No, I'm not!"

Anna grinned. "Ooh! Does someone have a crush?"

Punzie blushed even more. "No, it's just... Complicated, we used to talk to each other, and I guess we're friends but…"

"Shush." Merida said, putting her hand on Rapunzel's mouth. She turned to Anna. "Punzie here has a giant crush on this boy named Eugene Fitzherbert. He's the 'dashingly charming' brown haired one wearing a green shirt."

Anna discreetly tried to look over at the group and saw him. "He is kind of cute."

Rapunzel glowered a bit and Merida punched her on the shoulder lightly. "Relax, Punzie. He's all yours. No interference on our part, right guys?"

"Nope." "Wouldn't think of it."

"Thanks guys," Rapunzel said, smiling. The conversation resumed and Punzie looked at the end of the table again, only this time Eugene was looking back at her. She blinked, then smiled and waved. He smiled also, and waved before turning back to his conversation.

"Guys, you'll never guess what just happened!" Rapunzel exclaimed, freaking out to her friends.

* * *

**Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this isn't the best, but I'm trying! Stupid school... So, Eupunzel, huh? The next chapter might just be Eupunzel with some other random (yet canon) Disney ships. Idk, I tried to write 1,000 words in this chapter. I got around 700 before I ran out of ideas. I think now I've been updating every 2 weeks, which is weird cause I promised every week, but it's hard to find time to write on my computer, so I'll just update whenever I can.**

**Also, idk how long this story is gonna be. I have to get ideas for what to write, and it might happen over the course of a school year, or at the most, a semester.**

**-D&amp;ATF :)**


	12. Chapter 11

The next day was a Friday. Elsa entered the Middle School Building behind Hans and Anna, who were walking in front of her like the happy couple they were. She hesitated at the entrance to the cafeteria, but then noticed a group of students chatting away amiably as they walked past her into the hallway, most likely headed to the library. '_It wouldn't hurt to go to the library, maybe I could check out some books!' _Elsa thought. She walked away from the cafeteria where Anna and Hans were sitting at a table and followed the group into the school.

The Arendelle Middle Media Center had certainly seen better days. The tables had been in use for years and dust accumulated behind the computers, but it was cozy, and the media specialists were friendly and helpful. The shelves taking up most of the admittedly large room were filled with books of all types. Fantasy, nonfiction, graphic novels, biographies, were all found here among the giant paper machè school supplies that a group of students had made a few years ago and rested on top of the shelves.

Kristoff loved nothing more than to tuck away in a corner with a book he loved and read until the bell rang, but today he was sitting at a table with his friends. They considered themselves as friends, even though the only time they ever hung out was in the library in the mornings. They were just the odd group, the ones who were friends by necessity. In sixth grade, when everybody was rearranging friend groups, they had been the leftovers, bonding together over the fact that they had no other friends. The group had been going strong for years, but today, they were going to add another person to their number.

Elsa walked into the media center and surveyed the people sitting at tables. Her eyes fell on Kristoff and she smiled, glad to see a familiar face. The rest of the people in his group noticed when she sat down beside him. "Everybody, this is Elsa." Kristoff said. "She's my coworker and friend."

"Hi." Elsa said, waving awkwardly.

"Hello," said an Asian guy who had his hair pulled back into a man bun. "My name is Li Shang, but you can just call me Shang. Everybody does."

"Hello," said Elsa.

A slightly grubby looking boy looked up from a book about gorillas. His hair was in dreadlocks that fell down across his back and shoulders. "Hey." He grunted in Elsa's direction, then returned his attention to the book.

"Tarzan doesn't talk much. English isn't his original language." Kristoff said in an apologetic tone.

A nerdy looking boy with glasses and blonde hair walked quickly yet hurriedly out of the nonfiction section with a moderate sized pile of books. He sat down beside Tarzan where a large collection of books and papers was strewn about the table. He didn't look up until Kristoff cleared his throat. "Oh, hey, new person!" He said, holding his hand out for Elsa to shake. "My name's Milo."

"Elsa." she said, shaking his hand.

"Pleased to meet you." He turned back to his books.

"What are you even doing?" asked Shang, picking up the book that he was looking at.

"Studying for the Social Studies test." Milo said pointedly, taking the book back from Shang and searching for his lost place.

"The test isn't until next week." said Kristoff.

"I know." huffed Milo. "I'm just studying in advance."

"Why?" asked Shang with a teasing smile. "Is your 100 in danger of dropping to a 99.9?"

Milo just grunted in an annoyed fashion and went back to his book. The bell rang out, shattering the awkward silence and causing a stampede of students to get up and rush out of the library. Kristoff nudged Elsa. "See you at lunch, ok?"

"Okay." she replied, and they went their separate ways.

* * *

**Welp, I haven't updated in forever. Sorry. It's hard to find time to write, but I should be updating more frequently because there are less things i have to do after school. Anyway, bye!**

**-D&amp;ATF :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Anna entered her new robotics class tentatively. It had been about a week since school started, and the front office had just gotten her a new schedule. Only robotics was changed, probably because of the large size of her last elective class. Entering a new classroom is scary, even in the first week of school. So, naturally, Anna didn't sit down immediately as she came in. She hovered awkwardly, scanning the room desperately looking for a friend to sit with. Then, Anna noticed Hiro sitting at a table in the back of the classroom, alone. Class was about to start, so Anna quickly walked around the tables randomly dispersed around the room and sat down next to him.

"Hey," she said.

He looked up from his phone. "Hello."

The teacher sat down at her desk and took roll. Then, she said, "Today, we are going to start working on your Lego robot. This is a partner project, so please pick a partner now."

Panic ensued as people turned to their friends, and finding they already had a partner, tried to find another friend to partner with. Anna turned to Hiro. "Do you wanna be my partner?" she asked.

"Sure." Hiro replied.

Eventually everyone settled down and the teacher said, "Does everyone have a partner? Good. Now, here are the instructions…"

* * *

"Hey." Jason said suavely, sliding up to Elsa and sitting beside her. It was science, the one class they had together, and the one class that Elsa looked forward to the most, even though she was terrible at science. The bell hadn't rung yet, and people were still trickling in, making it the perfect time to have conversations, and that is what most of the class was doing.

"Hello." giggled Elsa. She could always count on her brain to stop working when Jason was around.

"You look nice." Jason surveyed her platinum blond hair pulled back into a braid, makeup-less face, and her worn jeans with a random tee shirt. "But, what if…" Jason pulled her hair out of the braid. "You let your hair down! See, much better."

"I don't really like to let my hair down much. It gets in my eyes and mouth and is kind of annoying."

"There is a simple solution for that!" Jason leaned over to the table beside them and talked to the girls there. He leaned back and stuck a bobby pin haphazardly in Elsa's hair. "Your hair is out of your face while you still look kind of pretty."

"I don't know…"

"Trust me, you look much better with your hair down. You almost don't notice your… other features!"

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! One of my friends is having a party tonight. You should totally come! I'll introduce you to my friends, you can hang out with the girls, and it'll be fun!"

"Maybe. I don't usually do anything on Fridays."

"Babe, it's a middle school party! What could happen?"

"O-ok," said Elsa, stunned, once again, by the fact that he called her babe. "I'll come."

"Awesome! I'll pick you up about an hour or two after school. Be sure to look nice."

* * *

"Since when do you go to parties?" Anna was sitting on the edge of Elsa's bed, watching her rummage through her closet, trying to find something to wear.

"I don't, usually." Elsa held up a green skirt. "What about this?"

Anna shook her head. "Too long. Ugly color. So what's different about this party?"

"Jason asked me to come."

"So when your boyfriend asks you to do something, you drop everything and rush to his side, but when your sister asks you to do something…"

"I'm sorry I'm going to miss game night, but we do that every week! This party will only happen today."

Anna pouted.

"Besides," Elsa said with a grin. "It's not like you wouldn't drop everything and run to Hans if he called."

"Hmph." The redhead snorted. "Whatever."

"So, what about this?" Elsa held up a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and some nice jeans.

"Good enough. Go change." Anna ushered her into the bathroom and went to the window to watch for Jason. Before long, a black van pulled into the driveway. "Elsa, he's here!"

* * *

**Don't worry, I'm not dead. Just preoccupied. **

**-D&amp;ATF :)**


	14. Chapter 13

Elsa ran outside quickly, shouting behind her, "Bye, Anna!"

Jason stepped out of the car and looked Elsa over. "Alright, it'll do." He opened the car door for her and got in the other side. His dad was a large, burly man that grunted a hello when Jason introduced him and drove the rest of the way in silence. Elsa and Jason talked a bit, but Elsa couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach that grew as they got closer to the party. When they arrived, Jason's dad said, "Be sure to be back by eleven." then drove off.

The house was relatively packed with people, but there was enough space to walk across the room without touching anyone. A small kid that Elsa recognized from school was trying to DJ on a table in the living room with an old laptop and some speakers. He was actually doing a pretty good job of it, considering the quality of his equipment. The music was loud enough to make out the words, but soft enough that you could barely hear it when you went into a room and closed the door.

Elsa looked around. The large majority of people were dancing in the living room. There were a few loners sitting on the couches that had been pushed to the side of the room, drinking what looked like orange juice, and probably wondering why they even came to this party in the first place. Across the room, a door was open enough so she could see some people in a kitchen, talking with cups of orange juice and bottles of water in hand.

Jason allowed her a moment to look around, then pulled her across the room to where a large group of people were standing in a blob shape, most of them dancing and talking at the same time. "Hey guys!" Jason greeted everybody. They all turned around and greeted him, some of the guys doing that weird guy handshake thing.

"So, this is my girlfriend, Elsa." he gestured to Elsa and she waved at them awkwardly.

"Hi…"

One of the girls came up and shook her hand enthusiastically. "Hi, my names Anastasia, Anastasia Tremaine. That's my sister over there, Drizella. Drizella, say hi!" Drizella lifted her hand in a half-greeting and kept talking to someone. "She's kind of annoying. Do you like the party? I love parties, I get to dance and meet cute boys, and sometimes there's food! I adore food, even though Mother says it makes me fat. Say, you don't talk much, do you?"

"She's a little shy at first." interceded Jason. "Don't worry about it."

"Hehe…" Elsa laughed awkwardly. It seemed that everything she did was awkward at the moment.

A large guy that was probably on the football team walked up to Jason and engaged him in a conversation, leaving Elsa to fend for herself.

Anastasia continued talking to her. "I hope there's going to be something other than orange juice and water served at this party. Honestly, I think the best parties are the ones that have food in them. Anyway…" she leaned in close. "Did you hear what happened to Hercules?"

"What happened to him?" said Elsa, trying to keep up with Anastasia while attempting to dance. It was difficult, to say the least.

"Haven't you heard? It's all over school. He was playing football and he broke both of the bones in his leg. Everyone says he's at the hospital, although I haven't seen him. He hasn't been in school though, so it's entirely plausible. Didn't you notice when he wasn't here? I thought everybody noticed."

"Well, I don't really know him or have any clas-"

Elsa was cut off by a brown haired girl in a short purple dress as she sashayed over to Anastasia and said, "Hi Ana, how's it going?" She seemed to suddenly notice Elsa standing there. "Hey, a newbie! What's your name?"

"I'm Elsa." Elsa said timidly.

"She's Jason's girlfriend." Anastasia said.

"Jason, huh?" The girl looked Elsa over. "Perhaps he sees something I don't. Anyway, hi. My name's Megara, but my friends call me Meg. I suppose you can too."

Jason came over and stood beside Elsa. "Hey, ladies."

Anastasia giggled. "Hello, Jason."

Meg nodded in his direction.

"I'm going to go get drinks, do you want anything?" he asked Elsa.

"Some water would be nice." she replied. Jason smiled at her and then left once again.

"So, how'd you start dating Jason?" Anastasia asked excitedly. She was very interested in everyone's business, so it seemed.

"Well…" Elsa said. "We were talking after school and he asked me if I wanted to go out with him and I said yes."

"Have you gone on any dates yet?"

"Yes, one. My sister and her boyfriend tagged along."

Anastasia sighed. "I wish someone would take me on a date."

Meg smirked. "Fat chance of that happening. All the boys 'round here are idiots." She looked at Elsa. "Except for Jason, of course. He's practically the king of Arendelle Middle."

"Oh." Elsa felt strange all of a sudden. She had never considered the giant popularity gap between Jason and her.

"Which makes me wonder…" Meg looked at Elsa critically. "Why did he choose you?"

Before Elsa could answer, Jason reappeared with her water. She thanked him and sipped it shakily. No matter what she tried, she couldn't get that question out of her head. Why was Jason dating her? He could just as easily have any other girl in the grade (and probably in the other grades if he wanted to) but he chose her.

On the way back from the party, she asked him. "Jason?"

"Hmm?" He turned to her.

"Why are you dating me?" Elsa looked at him fearfully.

"Well, you're pretty, or you could be, and you're moderately skinny, and I really like you without your glasses."

"Oh." A silence sprung up between them. Elsa was relatively satisfied with his answer. He sounded like he liked her. But if he really liked her, why did she feel so funny inside?

* * *

**I'm rather proud of this. I managed to get over 1,000 words with only one scene. Yay!**

**I wrote this while I was supposed to be doing my homework. I should really stop doing that, but it produces chapters, so who's complaining?**

**Don't be worried, I did my homework eventually.**

**-D&amp;ATF :)**


	15. Chapter 14

As soon as Elsa walked in the door, she was bombarded with questions by Anna. Anna's friends were sat around a board game in the living room, watching Anna be slightly more hyper and excited than she usually was with no surprise in their faces.

"Woah, calm down Anna!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I've never been to a party. I sounds really fun! Was it fun? Tell me everything!"

"I'll tell you later, I have to go get ready for bed, and you have a game to play with your friends. Go on." Elsa pushed Anna back in the direction of the living room and went upstairs. Anna knew she wouldn't emerge until tomorrow morning. Her little sister would have to pester her then.

Anna went back into the living room and sat down in front of the Monopoly board. "Hey, who stole my hotel? Give it back!"

* * *

Monday came with gray clouds and rain that soaked through everyone's shoes. It seemed fitting, for a Monday. Elsa was usually excited to go back to school, or at least moderately pleased. But today, she felt the tiniest bit scared. Shaking her head, she suppressed the feeling. What was there to be scared of at school?

Sitting behind Anna and Hans on the bus, Elsa moodily looked out of the window at the rain. Anna and Hans were having an intense conversation about the best type of sandwiches. Neither of the sisters noticed the large amount of times Hans glanced behind him.

* * *

After school, Elsa walked to Wandering Oaken's Ice Cream Shop and Bakery in the rain. She had remembered her umbrella thankfully, but her bike would never had fit on the bus, and with it raining so hard, she hadn't wanted to bike to school. She shivered as the rain soaked through her pants, the umbrella doing barely anything to keep her dry.

By the time Elsa had arrived at her job, she was ten minutes late and thoroughly wet. Going into the bathroom, she changed into the mint green shirt that was her uniform and left her things in the back room. Hurriedly tying her semi-dry hair back, she went behind the ice cream counter.

Kristoff greeted her with a fist bump. "Hey." he said. "Pretty bad weather we're having."

"Yeah. Umbrellas are no match for that howler."

"It's because the wind blows the rain all over the place. It doesn't just come straight down, which sucks because you have to angle your umbrella into the wind to avoid the rain."

"Huh." Elsa scooped some ice cream into a cone for a customer. "I guess that makes sense. Here's your ice cream, enjoy your day!"

"It makes sense because I am a weather expert."

"Oh really?" Elsa grinned. "Then tell me, weather expert, what weather are we going to have tomorrow?"

Kristoff tugged on the strings of his hat. "It is going to be… rainy again. The storm will be worse and you will have to wear a raincoat."

"Hmm…" Elsa mused. "A raincoat would have been good to have today. But, we shall see how much of a weather expert you are tomorrow."

"I will be right!"

"Of course you will." Elsa patted Kristoff on the head as if he were a small child, even though he was a good foot taller than her. "So, have you started reading Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone yet?"

"Yeah." Kristoff rang up a customer. "It's pretty good so far."

"What part are you at?"

"They just got sorted into their houses."

"Oh, you're not that far in then. It gets really good later on."

"What's your favorite of all seven books?"

"My favorite one is probably Chamber of Secrets."

"Is that the second one?"

"Yeah. You know, after you read all the books, you have to watch the movies also."

"Ugh. That's a lot of books and movies."

"You have to read and watch them. I'm forcing you to. I'll make a Harry Potter fan out of you yet!"

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Elsa looked over and saw Anna and Hans entering the shop in the process of shaking off their umbrellas. Anna was giggling, probably at something he said. Or perhaps just because he was talking to her and she had a natural tendency to giggle.

Kristoff was over waiting for a customer to decide what to order, so they went over to Elsa. "Hey, sis. Hey, Hans. What type of ice cream would you like?"

"Chocolate." Anna said without hesitation.

Giggling, Elsa reached over and scooped some chocolate ice cream into a cone. "Here you go, just the way you like it. Sugar cone, two scoops, and no sprinkles."

Anna accepted the ice cream. "You know me too well."

"What would you like, Hans?" Elsa asked.

"I'm still deciding." Hans mumbled, bending over the glass.

"So, how's your job?" Anna asked, looking around at the shop.

"It's pretty fun. I get employee discounts and this very cool shirt." Elsa gestured to her Wandering Oaken's Ice Cream shirt. "Also, I'm not completely lonely. I have some friends-" Elsa thought that over. "One friend that works with me."

"Do you think I could work here when I get older?"

"Please don't. I love you and all that, but I don't think we will survive working together."

"That's probably true. I'd rather work somewhere else anyway."

"Word of advice for you: Wait until high school to get a job. It's nice to have money and all that, but it's also very stressful with homework and band on top of that."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey, I'm ready to order." Hans interrupted.

"Of course, what would you like?"

"I'll take birthday cake in a waffle cone."

"Alright, here you go." Elsa handed him the ice cream. She almost noticed how long his hands lingered on the ice cream while she was handing it to him, but it quickly slipped from her mind as he went and sat in a booth with Anna.

Kristoff rejoined her behind the counter as they waited for more customers to come in. Business was pretty slow today, giving them plenty of time to talk, and talk they did.

For some reason, Elsa couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, but whenever she turned around, nobody was looking in her direction. What was even stranger was that the feeling went away when Anna and Hans left.

* * *

**Yay I updated early i'm so proud of myself.**

**-D&amp;ATF :)**


	16. Chapter 15

The next morning dawned sunny and bright, the complete opposite of the day before. Kristoff had been incorrect, and Elsa took every opportunity to rub it in his face.

"Hello, Mr. Weather Expert," she said smugly as she sat down next to Kristoff in the media center. "So tell me again, what's the weather forecast?"

Kristoff scowled at her, barely hiding a smile. "Alright, you caught me. I'm not actually a weather expert."

"I knew it."

"Yeah, yeah."

Elsa opened her book and continued reading as the conversation drifted around her. She smiled as the boys joked around, annoying Milo as he tried to read. Eventually the media specialist had to come over and tell them to be quiet. Elsa was happy here, surrounded by people that she enjoyed watching as they did idiotic things and understood her… mostly.

* * *

In robots elective, the project that they had been preparing for had officially started. Anna and Hiro were working side-by-side to make the best robot- or at least one that functioned. Most of the time, Anna had no idea what was happening, having missed the first week or two of the class. Therefore, Hiro had to teach her as they went, and he was not a particularly great teacher.

"What's this?" Anna asked.

"That's the thing that controls the robot." Hiro answered, looking up briefly from what he was doing.

"How does it work?"

"It connects to a computer or phone and you can make it do stuff."

"Do these two things fit together?"

"No, that one goes there. Seriously, if you want to help, follow the instructions."

"The instructions are confusing."

Hiro stopped what he was doing. "Anna, we are literally making this robot out of Legos."

"Well they don't look like Legos." Anna muttered.

"That's because they're robot Legos!"

"That's not a thing."

"Just… put that there. I'll tell you what to do since you can't seem to follow the instructions."

"Thanks Hiro!"

"Whatever."

As Hiro and Anna continued to work together, Hiro got frustrated at Anna many times, but both of them could agree, it was fun to work on a robot with a friend, even if that friend didn't know what they were doing.

* * *

"Hey, Elsa." Jason greeted her as he sat down beside her in science.

"Hello." she replied.

"How're you doing today?"

"I'm good, I guess."

"Great. It's great that you're good. Do you feel prettier with your hair down and no glasses?"

"Kind of. People have been noticing me more."

"Good! That's good. It means you're moving up in the world."

"O-okay."

"Do you know what else would make you super pretty?"

"What?"

"Makeup."

"I don't know. I don't really feel the need to wear makeup, I'm only in middle school, and I don't really know how to do it..."

"Would you wear it for me? Please?"

I-i suppose." Jason was looking at her in such an adorable way that she found it hard to concentrate on anything but his face. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks babe."

Elsa grinned in the way she did whenever he called her babe.

"Oh, by the way, Anastasia is having a sleepover this Friday. You met her at the party, right? You can learn whatever you need to learn about make up then, and believe me, you have a lot to learn."

"Alright. I'll be there."

* * *

"You're awfully quiet today." Kristoff remarked as Elsa and he waited for customers to come in.

Elsa was startled out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? I just asked you a question."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I mean… ugh!" Elsa put her head in her hands. "Sorry, I just have a ton of stuff on my mind."

"You say sorry too much. What kind of stuff?"

"Just… I have a lot of school work and pressure on me and who knew socializing would be so hard?"

"Is it Jason?"

"No- Yes- I don't know! he just keeps telling me I'd be so much better if I did all this stuff like wear contacts and makeup, and I don't really want to do that, but I'm scared if I refuse he'll break up with me."

"Are you sure that would be a bad thing?"

Elsa looked at him weirdly. "Yes, that would be terrible! I don't want him to break up with me. I've had a crush on him for forever, and now I'm finally dating him! It's perfect, really."

Kristoff sighed and turned to help a customer. "Well, it's your decision to date him. I can't change that. Anyway, here's some advice for you: Listen to your friends and family. Often they can see things that you can't."

Kristoff's words stayed with Elsa the entire day, and rang in her head as she tried to sleep. _"Shut up mind," _she thought. _"I'm fine. Jason and I are fine. Everything's fine."_ Even so, she couldn't get those words out of her head.

* * *

**Well, this sucks. At least it doesn't suck badly.**

**I actually went back to try and count the weeks since school started in this fanfiction, and in the process discovered a giant continuity error that hopefully nobody will notice. Just saying, we are up to about 7 weeks.**

**For some reason I do my best writing when I'm supposed to be doing other things. I probably shouldn't do that, but I still do. *sigh***

**-D&amp;ATF :)**


	17. Chapter 16

The next day, it was lunchtime and once again, Elsa went and sat with Kristoff. They were alone at the lunch table as, Kristoff had explained before, none of the people he sat with in the library had the same lunch time as he did. Some of them weren't even in the same grade.

"Hello." Elsa greeted Kristoff as she put her tray down across from him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. You?"

Elsa put her head in her hands, her elbow narrowly missing the mashed potatoes on her tray. "I'm functioning on three hours of sleep and still have to go to work after school. I have three projects due next week and I haven't even started on one of them, and my boyfriend still expects me to go on dates with him in my free time. What free time? I literally have no free time!"

"Calm down Elsa," Kristoff said, stopping her before she became hysterical. They ate for a few minutes in silence, until Kristoff asked, "Are honors classes really that stressful?"

"It's not just the classes, it's everything else too. Work and drama and boyfriends and friends and ugh!" Elsa put her head on the table. "I'm too tired to be dealing with this." she mumbled through her hair.

Kristoff patted her head from across the table. He thought for a moment. "You're obviously extremely sleep deprived. Why don't you eat quickly, and we can go to the media center? You can take a nap on one of the couches there."

Elsa lifted her head. "That sounds wonderful."

* * *

That Friday, Elsa and Anna both had sleepovers. Elsa left the house with a bag and a bedroll and bicycled across town to the address Jason had given her. Anastasia opened the door when she knocked. "Hi," she greeted Elsa. "Come with me. We're in the living room."

Anastasia led her into a large, carpeted room. All the furniture was pushed to the edges of the room to allow for a cluster of sleeping bags and blankets set out in the middle of the room. The girls to which those sleeping bags belonged were clustered around a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Anastasia cleared her throat to get their attention. "Guys, this is Elsa, Jason's girlfriend."

Elsa frowned a bit at that. Was her only identity the girlfriend of a popular guy? Then she remembered: to these people, that was her only identity. With a jolt, she noticed everyone was looking at her expectantly. "Um, hi. Hello. I'm Elsa."

Everyone turned back towards the television and Elsa let out a mental sigh of relief. Crisis averted, albeit awkwardly. She quickly rolled her sleeping bag out by the others and tucked her bag of clothes inside for safekeeping.

She went over and sat with the girls clustered around the TV. Some of them she recognized from the party, but the majority of the people were strangers to her. One girl had the TV remote and was flipping through the channels. The others were talking. Elsa felt rather out of place.

Anastasia came over and talked to her; she seemed excited to find someone less popular than she was to chat to. Even though it was her party, most of the girls were content to babble among themselves and not give her a second glance. As Anastasia had to constantly get up and answer the door as more and more people came in, Elsa was left alone for intervals, unnoticed by the people around her.

That didn't last long, of course. After the rest of the girls had found a movie to watch (The Fault in our Stars, no less), what seemed to be the leader of the ring of girls sat down next to Elsa and engaged her in conversation.

"So, you're Elsa, right? Jason's girlfriend?" she asked. The surrounding girls were pretending to talk to their friends, while watching their conversation. Elsa felt much examined.

"Yep." she said. "That's me. Jason's girlfriend."

The girl looked her over, much like Meg did at the party. She held out a hand. "My name's Maureen."

"Hi." Elsa shook her outstretched hand.

"Hey guys," called Anastasia from the kitchen. "I'm ordering pizza!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Anna and Elsa's house, Anna and her friends were having a sleepover also, one that consisted mostly of dancing in the middle of the living room and occasionally settling down and watching a few YouTube videos before getting back up and dancing again. Before long they got hungry, so they did what everyone does when they're at a sleepover and are hungry: order pizza.

"Everyone fine with pepperoni?" shouted Anna, covering the phone so not to cause the person on the other end to become deaf. A chorus of affirmations reverberated back at her from the living room.

They had finally settled down and were watching a movie when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" shouted Anna. She opened the door to reveal Tadashi, again. "Are you the only person that works the pizza place on Fridays?" Anna asked jokingly.

Tadashi chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much. I'm the only one that delivers on Fridays. Here's your pizza." He handed her a pizza box.

Anna took it. "Okay, one second, let me get some money." She deposited the pizza in the living room and rifled through the change drawer until she found enough for a pizza. She returned to the door.

"You know, I saw your sister earlier this evening." Tadashi said as he counted the change.

"Oh yeah, she's at another sleepover. Apparently she has friends. Who knew?"

"I saw her friends. They didn't seem very friendly." Tadashi and Anna stood there for a second until Tadashi said, "Anyway, have a nice evening!"

"Yeah…" Anna watched him drive away. Shaking her head to clear it, she shut the door and returned to the movie.

* * *

Back at Anastasia's house, the movie had ended and nobody was sure what to do until Maureen suggesting makeovers. First up, she said, was Elsa.

"It's okay, you don't have to…" Elsa said quickly.

"Nonsense!" declared Maureen. "It'll be fun. Let's go upstairs."

Maureen nearly shoved Elsa up the stairs and seated her in front of a mirror. The rest of the girls came after her, various cosmetics and hair products in hand. They immediately started working on her, straightening her hair, applying foundation, etc.

"Stop blinking, you're gonna ruin the mascara!" screeched Maureen. "Ugh, hold still. It's like you've never put on makeup before!"

"Well I kinda haven't." mumbled Elsa. Everyone stopped and looked at her. She blushed under their gazes.

"Oh honey," said Maureen, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We have so much to teach you."

* * *

**Wow this just slowly deteriorated. Oh well, I'm updating. I tried to update twice last week but then there was a ton of projects I had to do and stuff, so now I will try to update twice this week and probably fail.**

**Also, new OC introduced! I don't know why I'm happy about that; I didn't want another OC. But, I couldn't think of any Disney character to fill the part, so I created a new one! Hooray, more people to keep track of.**

**Have a nice life.**

**-D&amp;ATF :)**


	18. Chapter 17

With a bag of makeup over her arm and a list of makeup she 'absolutely needed to get' in her pocket, Elsa bicycled home, her insides in turmoil. She was so confused about the things Jason wanted her to do. In fact, her mind was moving so fast, she decided not to think about it.

Anna and her friends were sleeping on the living room floor when Elsa unlocked the back door, stepping quietly so nobody would wake up. She was almost to the kitchen when she heard a noise behind her.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered, extracting herself from the pile of bodies in the living room. "What are you doing?"

Sighing, Elsa turned around. "I was just going upstairs." she whispered back.

Anna looked at the clock, rubbing her eyes in the process. "It's six in the morning, Elsa."

"So?"

"Did you even have any fun at your sleepover?"

Elsa hesitated, then replied. "Yeah."

"Then why did you leave so early?"

"I just felt like it."

"Right. Did you even get any sleep?"

"Not really…"

"Whatever," Anna said, yawning. "I'll deal with you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Elsa whispered, but Anna was already asleep, or at least pretending to be.

* * *

Elsa had officially decided her sleep schedule was whacked, and she was definitely suffering from it.

On Saturday, she slept from early morning until dinnertime, missing two out of three meals and leaving her wide awake when the rest of the house had gone to sleep. She even saw Dad come home, which had never happened before. He always worked too late to come home before she was in bed.

If Elsa had been older and more reckless, she would have snuck out of the house and went someplace just because she could. As it was, she had money and wheels, but fourteen year olds are generally not allowed to roam the streets after dark. Also, there's probably a law about it. So, Elsa passed the time cleaning her room, reading, and occasionally stalking places on google maps.

The next day was Sunday, the day before school started again, and as usual Elsa had put off all her homework until then. It didn't help that she was functioning on only four hours of sleep. It wasn't until two in the morning that Elsa finished all of her homework, including a project that was due the next day, and she had to wake up at six to get to school.

Monday was awful. Elsa had trouble paying attention in her classes she was so sleepy, and even a nap in the media center during lunch didn't help. Her friends noticed she was even more unresponsive than usual, as did her teachers. By the time the school day had ended, all Elsa wanted to do was go home and sleep, preferably for the next week. Unfortunately she had to go to work at Oaken's. Kristoff took over her job after she almost fell asleep while holding ice cream… multiple times. So, she got to go home early and continue to work on homework until midnight.

The lack of sleep caught up to her on Tuesday, when she awoke with a cold and a mild fever. Of course, the one time her mother was home when she woke up was the day Elsa didn't want to go to school. After checking her temperature and judging that she hadn't thrown up yet, Elsa's mom decreed her fit to attend school.

As Elsa boarded the school bus, she felt the usual stares received from the front seats, only today they were decidedly more judging. Ignoring the posse of popular people, she walked to her usual seat near the back and sat down. Ever since the party Jason had taken her to, more and more people were noticing her, which meant more judgement. Even though they didn't say anything to her face, Elsa was sure they said plenty behind her back.

Looking down at her outfit for the day, Elsa could see why they were particularly judging today. Sweatpants and old shirts with worn letters that nobody can read isn't exactly the top trend of the season. It probably didn't help that her hair was in a messy ponytail and her makeup-less face was sporting a red nose to rival Rudolph's.

"I'm sick." Elsa announced to the people sitting at the library table, setting her bag down beside her as she flopped into her chair.

"Ew, don't get near me. I don't want to be sick." said Milo, moving his chair away from her.

"Don't worry, it's only a cold. If I had something life threatening I would be at home and not in this stupid place." she said, gesturing to the school.

Milo practically bristled. "Well, I happen to like this 'stupid place', so there!"

Stifling a yawn, Elsa nodded absent-mindedly. "Sure, fine. You do you. I'm just going to take a nap. Wake me up when we have to go to class." she said, putting her head down on the table and promptly fell asleep with the sound of Shang calming Milo in the background.

* * *

Per usual, Jason was waiting for Elsa at her locker after school to walk with her outside. He silently surveyed her outfit, frowning disapprovingly when Elsa was turned away, focused on packing up her backpack. They started walking in silence, until Jason said, "I thought the girls taught you something about looking good at the party Friday."

"Oh yeah, they gave me some makeup and stuff, but lately I've just been too tired to put it on in the morning. I have a ton of stuff that I have to do this week, and I haven't really been sleeping great."

Jason frowned. "Why don't you just wake up earlier?"

"Oh, no I couldn't do that. I need all the sleep I can get nowadays."

They walked for a few minutes in silence, until Jason said, "You don't look super great today."

"Sorry, I'm sick. You can't expect me to look perfect when a bucket load of snot is coming out of my nose and my head is pounding like a steel drum."

"Well I expect you to look acceptable, at the very least!"

"Why is my appearance so upsetting to you?"

"Because…" Jason looked around. They had arrived at the front of the school and there were too many people around. He didn't want to explode over something as trivial as this. "Never mind. See you tomorrow." He pecked her on the cheek and walked away, silently fuming.

Elsa stood there in shock. Had he really just kissed her? A large smile spread over her face. Breaking out of her reverie when someone shoved by her, she ran to the buses, giddy and smiling, just making it in time before the bus pulled out of the parking lot. Beaming to herself as the watched the world pass by out the window, she thought, _"Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all."_

* * *

**My updating schedule is almost as whacked as Elsa's sleep schedule.**

**Sry for putting Elsa through all that. She was just experiencing everything I have experienced in the past few days at a largely exaggerated scale.**

**So, if you didn't know, I have a cold. Hooray for sickness!**

**I will try to update Friday. No guarantees.**

**-D&amp;ATF :)**


	19. Chapter 18

By the end of the week, Elsa had made a full recovery from her cold, and by Monday, she was back in the game. She had taken what Jason said to heart and it showed in her appearance. For the first time, the people in the front of the bus didn't stare at her like she was wearing a trash bag. Lots of people complemented her hair, or her dress, or her makeup.

_I like this. _Elsa convinced herself. _It's nice to be noticed._

But deep down inside, in a place she could hardly feel, Elsa wanted so badly to run away and never return.

"You look nice today." Jason commented when he met Elsa at her locker. "You should do this all the time."

"Okay!" Elsa beamed. She loved complements from Jason. Too bad they didn't appear very often.

"You know, now that you look presentable, you should come to a football game with me. There's one this Friday." Jason smiled at her, making Elsa grin back. She couldn't resist him.

Suddenly, a memory surfaced like a giant whale intending to crush her happiness. "Oh, I can't go." Elsa said. "I'm sorry."

"Why can't you come?" Jason asked with a hint of suspiciousness in his voice.

"I have a band concert that day. I can't miss it."

"Why not?"

"Concerts are like the band equivalent of finals."

"So?"

"So I have to attend!" Elsa was almost annoyed with him. Almost.

"Well, what time does your concert start?" Jason asked, not acknowledging Elsa's small outburst.

"Seven o'clock." Elsa muttered, still slightly annoyed with Jason.

"Football games usually end around six, so you can still come!"

"There's no way I'll make it to my house, change into concert attire, and get back in an hour."

"Then bring your special band outfit thing to school! See, it all works out!"

Elsa thought about it. If she brought her concert attire to school, it would be a lot of extra effort on her part. Where would she store it? But, if she went to the football game, she would be able to watch Jason play. She could spend more time with him, and besides his friends weren't that bad.

"Alright." Elsa agreed. "I'll do it."

Jason beamed and walked away as they were nearing the front of the building.

* * *

**Well, i'm back again after forever! yay! :D**

**So, this story is almost over. Actually the next chapter is the last one, so yay to that also!**

**Look forward to that in a bit. I'll probably upload it later today.**

**-D&amp;ATF :)**


	20. Chapter 19

"Welcome to the last football game of the year." said the announcer in a monotone voice. "Are you looking forward to winter break?"

"She seems excited." muttered Elsa under her breath. Nevertheless, she joined in as everyone shouted "Yes!"

"Great. So now without further ado, here are your football players."

Elsa cheered along with most everyone in the stands. She scanned the players, trying to spot Jason. After a few minutes, Elsa saw him, but he wasn't looking at her. Jason was blowing a kiss at one of the cheerleaders that Elsa recognized from school. Elsa's insides plummeted and promptly turned into soft jelly. He was flirting, Elsa was sure of that. She stood there, unsure what to feel. So she felt nothing. The Arendelle football team won, but Elsa hardly noticed. She only noticed the times Jason winked at the cheerleaders, the times Jason flexed his muscles for the cheerleaders, the times Jason waved flirtatiously at the cheerleaders. Before Elsa noticed anything, it was over. Time to talk to Jason.

"Where can I find Jason?" Elsa asked Anastasia.

"He'll be coming out of the locker rooms soon. They're over there." Anastasia pointed.

Elsa waited by the locker room, watching lots of sweaty boys exit, ecstatic over their victory. Her annoyance grew by the minute. Jason was the last one to come out. "Hey Elsa." he said. "What's up?"

"You kept flirting with the cheerleaders through the game." Elsa said shakily.

"What? Babe, that doesn't mean anything."

"It meant something to me."

"Don't get all worked up about it. I'm still your boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Anyway." Jason said, changing the subject. "You look very pretty tonight."

And in that moment Elsa realized.

She realized the entire point of this painstakingly awful story that I have spent most of the past year writing.

"You only like me for my looks." Elsa mumbled.

"What did you say?" asked Jason.

"You only like me for my looks!" Elsa shouted. "That's the entire reason you dated me! Because I was pretty!"

"What? No, that's not it…"

"Yes, it is. All that pressure to be pretty and perfect and socialize with your friends and be something I'm not, that was all for my looks! You never actually wanted to date me. I bet you never even had feelings for me."

"That's not true!"

"Well you know what, I've had enough of your pressure to be pretty. We are over."

"What did you say?"

"I'm breaking up with you. Deal with it."

"You can't break up with me!"

"Well guess what, I just did. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a band concert to get ready for. Goodbye, Jason." Elsa walked away. When she was far enough away so that Jason couldn't see the tears on her cheeks, she turned around, but he had already left.

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna knocked on the door of her sister's room. It was the day after the football game and Elsa hadn't come out of her room since she had returned from the band concert.

"Go away." came the muffled response.

"Elsa, I know you're in there." Anna said. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Elsa sighed from behind the door. She knew Anna wouldn't stop asking until she received an answer. The elder sister unlocked the door and let Anna, who had been leaning against the door, fall into the room. Anna quickly straightened herself out and sat down on the bed, gesturing for Elsa to sit beside her. Elsa obliged.

"So…" Anna prompted.

Elsa took a deep breath. "I broke up with Jason." she said.

Anna gasped overdramatically. "Tell me more."

* * *

"Can you believe Jason was only dating Elsa for her looks?" Anna asked Hans. They were walking home together after school. Hans had wanted to come over to Anna's house to hang out a bit and she had agreed. It was Hans' idea to walk instead of riding the bus, so they could talk properly.

"Yeah." Hans responded. "Jason's always been after the girls he can convince to change for him. It kind of gives him a feeling of power, I think."

"Wow. That's slightly creepy. Not creepy I mean, just… weird. Well I'm glad Elsa dumped him."

"Yes. I'm very glad." Hans said.

They continued talking about random things until they were almost at Anna's house. Anna paused right before she was about to unlock the door. "Hans?"

"Yes, Anna?" Hans replied, confused as to why she wasn't unlocking the door.

"Um… Hans, I think I love you." Anna said. She smiled, expecting him to say he loved her too.

But that didn't happen. Hans' face was full of shock, but slowly it was replaced by something else. A sinister smirk. "Oh, Anna." he said, shaking his head at her. "If only there was someone out there who loved you."

Anna was shocked. "I-I thought you did?"

Hans stepped down from the porch. "Do you know the reason Jason wanted to date Elsa at all? It wasn't because she was pretty. It was because she was malleable."

"Hans?"

"Jason could shape Elsa into anything he wanted. She could have been the perfect girl. The one that everyone wanted to be or be with. And I wanted to be the person that shaped her."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"But Elsa wasn't interested in me, oh no. She was only interested in Jason. But you, you were willing to date me just like that!" Hans snapped his fingers, a grin spreading across his face as he realized how confused Anna was as she took this all in. "I was thinking, after we started dating, I could get close to Elsa. I could convince her that I was the one she really wanted. I could shape her into the perfect girl, and then we would be the perfect couple."

Hans stepped close to Anna so their noses were almost touching. "I never loved you." he said, watching in satisfaction as Anna's eyes showed her pain. "I never even liked you. But," Hans said, stepping back from Anna and towards the door of her house. "You've been a great help."

In one fluid motion, Hans unlocked the door with the keys he had swiped from Anna's pocket while she was distracted, and ran into the house. Before Anna had registered his action, he had shut and locked the door. Furious, Anna went and banged on the door, which was made of glass. She could see Hans behind it, smirking.

"You'll never get away with this!" she shouted through the door.

"I already have." Hans shouted back, and walked into the house, leaving Anna on the doorstep contemplating genocide. She banged on the glass a few more times and considered breaking it down (unfortunately she had nothing to break it with) before deciding to check the back door.

Meanwhile, Hans was searching inside the house for Elsa. He knew she was home because a backpack had been dumped in the front walkway that he didn't recognize as Anna's. He checked the living room and the kitchen before heading upstairs. The first few doors he tried were unlocked and opened to bedrooms and a bathroom. Hans headed across the landing and tried the last door, which, he discovered, was locked. So, Hans knocked.

He waited a few seconds before he heard the sound of a door being unlocked. The door swung open to reveal Elsa, who was very red around the eyes and sounded like she had a cold. "Oh, Hans." Elsa said, surprised to see her sister's boyfriend at her bedroom door. She looked around. "Where's Anna?" she asked.

"Oh, Anna's outside. She told me to go ahead. Can I come in?"

"Uh…" Elsa hesitated. "Sorry, no." She came outside and shut her bedroom door behind her. "So… Why are you here?"

"I heard you broke up with Jason recently."

Elsa sighed. "Yeah, he was a jerk. I just didn't see it at first."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm recovering."

Well…" Hans grinned. "I know someone who's not a jerk that you might like."

"No thanks, I'm not-"

"Oh, but he's handsome too, and smart and funny; a real gentleman."

"Oh really?" Elsa crossed her arms and leaned against her door, half-smiling.

"Yeah. He has his own bicycle and enough money to take you to some pretty fancy places. I bet he'd be an awesome boyfriend."

"Uh huh. Sure. So who is this perfect boyfriend?" Elsa asked, using air quotes for 'perfect boyfriend.'

"Me." Hans said, puffing up his chest proudly.

Elsa was caught off guard and almost fell. She quickly stood up straight. "You?! But you're dating Anna!"

"Not anymore!" Hans said proudly. "So, how about it?"

"I don't know." Elsa said. Suddenly, her attention was caught by something over Hans' shoulder. "You're kind of young."

"What are you looking at?" Hans said, turning around, only to be met by a punch in the face. "Anna?" he said, clutching his jaw and glancing at the girl who was glaring daggers at him.

"Get out of my house." Anna said slowly and menacingly.

"Alright, alright." Hans put his hands up to show he wasn't going to do anything, and went down the stairs. Anna watched him go out the front door from the landing above.

"What happened?" Elsa asked, thoroughly confused.

"It's a long story, but basically Hans and I aren't together anymore."

* * *

A week later Anna and Elsa were riding the bus home together. At Anna's request, Hans had been moved to the front of the bus, far from where they now sat in the same seat. The news of Jason and Elsa's breakup had spread across the school like wildfire. The people in the front of the bus were back to glaring at Elsa, but the sweatpants-clad girl with messy hair pulled back into a messy braid found she didn't really care. She had friends that she hung out with before school in the media center, she had her sister, and she wasn't being pressured to be something that she didn't want to be.

"I'm having a sleepover on Friday, cause it's a Friday, and we always have sleepovers on Fridays. It's practically a tradition." Anna said.

"I totally haven't noticed your tradition for the past seven weeks that you've had sleepovers at our house on Friday."

Anna laughed. "It isn't at our house every Friday you know."

"Whatever." They rode for a few minutes in a comfortable silence until Anna had an idea.

"Hey Elsa, why don't you invite your friends to the sleepover?"

"Why not? That sounds like a good idea."

"Sure." More silence.

"Hey Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think life is finally getting better?"

Anna though for a moment. "Yes, I think it is. I think it is."

* * *

**So, I have officially completed this story! Yay! *throws confetti all over the place* :D**

**It only took three hours with my computer at three in the morning to write a 1,700 word finale chapter that i'm actually pretty proud of. I managed to tie up all the ends I wanted to, and for once it isn't terrible.**

**This is actually the first fanfiction I have ever written, and the first story that i've posted online and actually completed, so i'm very proud of myself.**

**I'm sure if I go back and read the first chapter of this fanfiction i'll cringe so much. It was awful, but i'm glad all you people stuck with me til the end, when it actually got good and I got way better at writing.**

**Who knows what will happen next. Maybe i'll write a sequel, maybe i'll write something for another fandom, who knows. I don't.**

**If you want me to write a sequel, tell me and I just might do it.**

**But for now, i'm signing out. Disneyandallthingsfrozen away! (I'm probably going to change my name at some point. Just saying)**

**-D&amp;ATF :)**

**P.S. If any of you were wondering, the grand total of time this fanfiction encompassed is ten weeks. All of this I have written happened over ten weeks. Wow. :|**


End file.
